uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-23: Golem in the Back Yard
Summary: Following the encounter with the mechanical marrionette, Carol drops by Shadowcrest to see Zatanna and find out what the magicienne may have learned. Location: Shadowcrest Mansion outside Gotham Participants: Ms. Marvel, Zatanna Rating: PG =Begin Scene= Without a great deal to go on, it did take Carol a while to track down the magician woman from that evening in Central Park. But she is not a woman without resources, so she manages eventually to puzzle together that look with a certain Zatanna Zatara, and come up with an address for a 'Shadowcrest Manor', supposed family home of the lady in question. A quick flight to Gotham is then in order. She doesn't bother asking what Zatanna was doing in New York City's Central Park when she lives in Gotham. Carol herself is quite the jet-setter, given she doesn't need airfare to get there. Once she arrives in the vicinity, Carol makes the point of using some of her energy to rearrange the molecules of her costume back into civilian attire, specifically a set of jeans, a t-shirt, a light jacket and a ballcap, her blonde hair pulled through the back in a ponytail. She walks up to the front door, rather than flies, and glances around before pulling the chain that rings the gongs of the doorbell. The place lives up to the hype of 'manse of magic', that's for sure. Shadowcrest, really? What were they thinking? Well, given she SAW Zatanna teleport, it's not a hard conclusion to come to that the magicienne is extremely mobile herself. And answers the door personally. She's dressed as far down as she ever is...designer jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Oh, and her hair is a little damp...given its not raining, she must have been in the shower recently. The unmasked blonde steps back from the door and nods. "Hi. Zatanna Zatara, I presume? Name's Carol Danvers. We met the other night in Central Park, when the magicky robot thing tried to show up and kill everyone? Sorry to just drop by unannounced, but I wanted to see what you might have found out about that thing." And make sure she'd drawn the right conclusions about who it was that night. Zatanna looks Carol up and down. "Come on in," she says, after a moment. And yes...it does look like a magical manse on the inside, too. Wood paneled stairs leading upwards. "I have it covered out back." Obviously, it wouldn't fit in the house. "Pardon my rude sense of irony. Somehow the fact your house isn't bigger on the inside than the outside is mildly disappointing." Carol comments in a wry tone, as she follows Zatanna inside and waits for her to close up before following further. "Nice place. No Jeeves?" Zatanna shakes her head. "I have some help...but I have to be a bit careful. Most of the people I really trust work the show." Because...you *need* people you trust for that. "And no, although I would stay out of the basement." Carol 'ohs' softly, and ponders that answer a bit while she follows along through the house, heading apparently for the back. "Well, I suppose if you have to choose, it makes a certain amount of sense." But can't magic people make magical servants? Carol's not exactly up on all of the details. And she's not demanding answers either. Just following along. She clearly passed the 'front door test'. She's trying not to fail the 'staying inside' test. Oh, there are spells for it. "I spoke with the young woman who was acting like a zombie. She was under some form of compulsion, a calling of sorts...that was likely connected to the golem, but I cannot be sure. Nor can I be sure why she would have been targeted...as far as I can tell, there is nothing special about her." "Oh, great. So not only is the thing ginormous and dangerous as Hell, but it sucks in innocent people for God knows what?" Carol comments bitterly. "Why isn't it ever simple? Some days I really wish I was back in the Air Force. Yes, sir. Bomb the shit out of the enemy, Sir. Right away, Sir. It was so much easier then." Zatanna steps out the back door. The machine is there, quiescent. "It doesn't appear to have any independent capability...once I broke the link with whoever sent it, it went dormant and has stayed that way." "Well, that's a bonus. I'd have hated for it to suddenly get up and start over again, in back of your house." That would suck. Carol steps out, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket, and looks at the behemoth. "Damn, that thing is big. And heavy as all get-out. It's easily a hundred-fifty tons. Is it really magically powered?" "Aetheric engine, but it needs an external source of fuel." She frowns a little bit. "I suspect that wherever it is from is more likely to be an alternate reality where magic serves the role of technology than a higher or lower plane." In other words, Zee doesn't think its from Hell. "Magic in place of technology. But somehow mixed in with it?" Carol comments. After all, that thing was technological, or seemed so. A clockwork horror of a golem. She did look up the word and has a better idea what Zee meant by that the other night than she did at the time. "So, you think it was from an Earth dimension, or a near analog, rather than a Hell or Heaven or Elemental dimension?" Zatanna nods. "That would be my guess, but I'm still working very much in the dark. Studying something like this takes time." She lets her shoulders drop. "Sometimes a lot of time." Carol purses her lips a bit. "It's OK. I didn't mean to show up and pressure you, but I didn't exactly have your phone number." She doesn't bother with comments like 'following your tweets' or anything like that. Even if the magicienne is that modern, Carol herself isn't quite up on that kind of lingo. It was rather frowned upon in most of her life, so she never quite caught up on the 'social media' craze. "It's actually," Zee adds thoughtfully, "Alive in a sense. But more in the sense a horse is alive than a person." She walks around it. "None of which helps me establish the source and the reason for its appearance." Carol hears this, but doesn't immediately respond. She's more staring at the thing really, as she just tried to break through the logjam in her own mind. Eventually, she starts a slow circuit around the thing and keeps prodding at her thoughts until one comes out. "Not to be an idiot. We know I don't know what I'm talking about or doing in this leg of things. But ... would it be of any use to try to study where it came through? There was some kind of rift there. I have no idea if there's still a tear there. But if there were, it might be enough to help lead you to a more conclusive answer than you've found so far. Or, I could be a dumb blonde sticking her head into things better left to the experts." She's mostly joking, but she is trying to make a point: she's only sharing a thought, not assuming her thought is valid. Zatanna shakes her head. "It's a good thought. I did feel that it was best to get this somewhere safe first, though, so that nobody would be tempted by it." "Sure. I get that. And it allowed the repair crews to move in without worrying about it's safety or being in the way." Carol offers. She's not objecting to what Zatanna has done. More than anything, Carol just wants to find whomever is responsible, and give them a firm punching. It's her solution. Category:Logs